1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers and in particular, to an improved container and method of assembling same.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Collapsible containers are known and have been disclosed in such patents as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,828,088 and 2,421,225. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,828,088, it is advantageous to ship a container in a disassembled condition, the container being assembled after it reaches its point of destination. Other patents disclosing containers are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,456,929, 2,472,015, 3,316,460 and 3,966,285.
Various shortcomings are associated with the prior art containers. For example, the container disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,828,088 is complicated and difficult to construct while that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,421,225 is not only difficult to construct but is not sufficiently rigid for many purposes.